GHOULS: Part Five
GHOULS: Part Five is the fifth and final issue of the WARFRAME: Ghouls graphic novel series, a joint project between Digital Extremes and Top Cow Productions. Released in May 30, 2018, the comic depicts the Tenno forces's one last spurt to escape the vessel, and defeat Captain Vor once and for all. Plot Summary Mitsuki wakes up from the Medica pod confused, finding the ghoul poison gone from her vitals and her eyes healed – or more precisely, modified to the machine's vision of "perfection" (turning her eyes completely white and decorated with Orokin markings). Looking for more information, Little Duck then interfaced with the pod to inject the Orokin vessel's vast intel into Mitsuki's head, harming her mind in the process, but granting her access to the ship's vision and knowledge. Mitsuki then tries to find out a way to escape the vessel. Though her mind wasn't built to handle the load, she had managed to scan her vicinity learning the presence of the Infested, Grineer and Corrupted fighting across the vessel, but also learning the full potential of the Arogya Medica and realized that Captain Vor cannot be afforded to obtain this artifact at all. At the same time, Captain Vor and his forces finally found their way into the Medica chamber, which and her Solaris United ally greets warmly with firepower. Taking advantage of the ship control, Mitsuki enters into the pod once again and summons powerful electrifying arcs towards her enemies stunning most of their assailants, buying the Tenno force some time to escape as they make their way out. On their way to exit the vessel, they had managed to recontact the Lotus and managed to free from the Grineer. Crossing through the void gate, Lotus quickly advises Little Duck to dislodge the key used to power the void gate, but not before Captain Vor crosses the threshold shoots at the operative and the Tenno both, incapacitating them. Excalibur quickly comes into rescue and restrains the Grineer, holding him up by the back of his neck, giving Mag the opportunity to punt the Grineer general back into the Orokin vessel, for good. The battle was over for the Tenno and their allies. The Lotus warriors, Mag and Excalibur, finally earned their rest and flies back off to their orbiter. The Solaris operative, Little Duck managed to obtain a minute data of the Orokin vessel from Mitsuki, enough to pay her monthly interest and all the injury she has sustained over the fight. The Ostron girl, Mitsuki was turned blind once again upon disconnection to the ship, though she found herself a new home at The Quills. Captain Vor, despite being stranded in the Orokin vessel alone and having to fight for his own life, betrayed one last sinister smile. Trivia *As of May 2018, approximately 2,454 copies of GHOULS: Part Five had been shipped to North American comic stores.http://www.comichron.com/monthlycomicssales/2018/2018-05.html Release Information *Publication Date: May 30, 2018 *Writer: Matt Hawkins, Ryan Cady, Cam Rogers, Ryan Mole *Art: Studio Hive *Letterer: Troy Peteri *Cover: Kevin Glint References es:GULES: Parte cinco Category:WARFRAME: Ghouls Category:Comics